New school new life
by darkdayandnight
Summary: A skater girl moves from a life she knows to I new one will she meet new friends and old ones and will her life be better or bad   bad at summary sorry


New School new life

Chapter one

My perants had always wanted a girl that the could spoil rotten but i guess you can say they never could of guessed what there littel girl would become now could they.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I am 15 years old and I have pink hair yes pink and it is natural before you ask and green eyes. I am also not what you would call the girlest of girls but i guess a am not the gile my perant said they wanted but they said I turened out more fun as there is never a dull day and this my new school and my new life.

"Why do we have to move again?" said sakura as she got into the car.

"Me and your dad got a new job and we are making ten times as much as were making at are old job" said her mother smileing.

"Don`t wory there is a skate park were we are going to and a I guess there will be new people to try and beat" said her dad.

"There better be or I will just have to make one my self" said Sakura smileing at herself.

"But try not to get into trouble you`r first day here please" said her mum.

"I will try not to get into trouble on my **first** day" said Sakura

**"what are the chances of that appening" said iner Sakura**

_(a few houres later)_

"wow this house bigger then are last one" said Sakura getting out of the car. There was a big double door with about twenty windows at the front with big pilers at the front of the house at each end of the doors there was a big swiming pool and skate ramp about fiften feet high.

"Why don`t you go and pick out the room that you want and start unpacking" said her dad. Sakura went and looked in some rooms up the stairs until she found one that she liked then she just brought some of her boxes up.

"I can unpack them later" Sakura said to herself. Then her two dogs ran in.

"Buster, Angel"said Sakura. they were pure breed husky. Buster was black and white but mostly black with black eyes. Angle is dark grey and white and as blue eyes.

"So how do you like the new house" Sakura asked her dogs.

"woof" was all they said to her.

"I will take that as a yes" smiled Sakura

"How about we go out and see who is round and see if we can find the skate park" said Sakura. She took her skate board and ran down the stairs to find her mum and dad. When she found them she was in the hall.

"I am going out to see what is a round and I am takeing Buster and Angel with me" said Sakura

"Thats ok but be back for diner" said her mum.

"lets go then" she said to the dogs as she got onto the skate board and went of with the dogs following her.

_(at the skate park)_

"Why will you not give us a go guys" said a blnd headed girl called Ino

"Because skate boarding is a boys thing" said a brown headed boy called Kiba.

"when from" said a girl with her hair in buns called Tenten.

"Why is it every time we come here with you guys you never give us a go" said Ino. Then two dogs ran up to Ino and started to lick her.

"Stop that" said Ino laughing

"Stop it"

"Ino why are those dogs licking" said a blond headed boy called Naruto

"I don`t know but I feel like I know them" said Ino.

"Buster, Angel there you are" said Sakura.

"Buster and Angel ha" she said as she heard the girl say there names

"Haaa whats wong Ino" thay all said when Ino screamed

"I do know these dogs there Sakura`s" said Ino

"Who is Sakura" Asked a girl with long hair and pale eyes.

"I old friend" said Ino. Then a girl came around the corner on her skate board.

"There you are why did you run off" said Sakura

"O MY GOD SAKURA" shouted Ino

"INO" said Sakura as she skated her board up to her.

"I have not seen you in ages" said Ino.

"I know" but she was cut out by...

" O MY GOD will some tell me whats going on" shouted Naruto. Ino went up to him and hit him on the head.

"What was that for" said Naruto

"Dope" said a boy called Sasuke

"I might as well tell you that this Sakura she is one of my old friend and my best friend" said Ino

"How do you know her" asked Tenten

"I used to live beside her but then I moved" said Ino

"Well now that we have got upto date I will tell you who this people are this is Tenten she is a real tomboy, theres Hinta she is realy shy, Temari the nut headed one then theres Naruto the big mouth, theres Kiba the crazy, there Sasuke the jerk and Sikamaru the lazy one.

"Do you have to be that mean Ino" said Tenten.

"anywhy I take it you skate board" Said Temari

"I am ok" said Sakura.

"ARE YOU JOKING ME SHE IS THE BEST SKATE BOARDER I KNOW" said Ino

"you did not have shout it Ino" said Sakura

"sorry but it is true" said Ino smileing at the boys like they have meet there macth

"When you say the best you mean out of the girls right" Said Kiba

"No out of them all" said Ino smiling even bigger knowing they were going to take on this challage.

"well I will be the juge of that" said Kiba.

"Now how will you do that" Said Sakura picking up her board and walking up to him that they were very close.

"I race what do you say" said Kiba

"She will do it" shouted Ino wanting to show them up.

"what she said"

"how about this if Sakura wins you have to say that girls can skate boarded to and that you will let us skate with you again but if you guys win we will stop moning at you about it what do you say" said Tenten.

"What should we do Sasuke"asked Naruto.

"We will do it" said Sasuke likeing the challage

"So who will you pick to go aganist her" asked Tenten

"I will do it" said Sasuke. Everyone just looked at him with there jaws touching ground.

"You have know chance of wining now" said Kiba laughing

"I hope she is as good as you said Ino " said Temari

"Don`t wory she is"

" I like a challage" said Sakura

"wait why do you want to do it" asked Naruto

"because she looks like she is good" said Sasuke smiling a bit

"Then she must be good if you think she is" Said Naruto in a wisper


End file.
